Lettre a l'humanité
by LACUS0
Summary: Cinquante ans après le Zero Requiem, Nina se libère en écrivant ses pensées au sujet de Lelouch et de son sacrifice.


J'ai écris cette OS il y a très longtemps et je les retrouvé en faisant du ménage il est très court mais je l'aime bien. Le personnage de Nina est très dur à comprendre elle est a la fois mature et naive c'est très interressant d'écrire sur elle. Enfin voilà. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette histroire (j'arrête la prépa sinon).

Enjoy it^^

* * *

Pourquoi j'écris cette lettre je crois que je l'ignore, j'ai juste eu l'envie que la vérité ne se perde pas. La vérité est rare en ce monde et celle-ci est connue de tellement peu de gens que j'ai pensé que si elle se perdait tout les sacrifices faits auront été totalement vain.

Cette vérité, cette réalité j'ai souvent eu envie qu'elle éclate. Je me suis toujours dit que tout le monde devait savoir tout ce qui se passait dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Mais après plus de cinquante ans dans ce monde je me rend compte que cacher la vérité est souvent nécessaire. Et pourtant, pourtant si je pouvais faire comprendre au monde entier tout ce qui a été sacrifié pour leur bien-être j'espère bien que les humains arrêterais de s'entre déchirer comme ils le font à longueur de journée. Car cette vérité là celle que je ne peux plus garder en moi et à la fois belle et si cruelle, et je crois que je préférerais faire comme tout le monde comme tout ceux qui ne savent pas. Je suis une scientifique, la connaissance et le savoir sont ma religions et pourtant je leur envie leur ignorance. J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir sans remord cracher son nom: Lelouch, l'empereur du mal. Pour eux c'est un meurtrier, un monstre, mais ne croyez pas tout ce qu'on raconte Lelouch était avant tout un génie. C'est tellement facile de lui imputer tout les crimes commis a cette époque, de lui faire porter le chapeau pour toute les fautes que les humains ont commis les uns envers les autres. Tellement plus faciles que de voir ses propres erreurs a une époque tellement instable que rien de bien ne pouvait être fait, après c'était la guerre, une guerre déclenché par la soif de pouvoir qui caractérise l'être humain. Alors ils sont lâche il fuit leur propre image et pour se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir cherche un coupable.

Lelouch s'en moquerai je suppose, s'il était là il sourirai narquoisement car son plan aurait marché et ont verrai une petite lueure de fierté se peindre dans son regard. Après tout c'était sa plus belle oeuvre le Zero Requiem la preuve qu'à ce moment là il a surpassé tout le monde en intelligence. La voici la vérité, son Requiem, son sacrifice.

Je crois que je l'ai aimé, pas comme on pourrait le penser, je ne le désirai pas, mais il fut l'une des seules personnes que j'ai respecté et que j'ai considéré comme un ami. Je l'admirai pour son charisme, son géni, je l'enviai, et je l'ai hais aussi pour ses idéaux pour sa haine qu'il n'a pas su maitrisé, peut-être juste parce qu'il n'était pas parfait. Mais après tout personne n'est parfait.

Je n'ai jamais su voir avant les évenements de la fin le garçons torturé qui était mon camarade de classe, cette souffrance d'avoir été abandonné et trahis par les siens, ce visage qu'il n'a jamais laissé voir et qui et celui d'un jeune près a tout sacrifié pour sa soeur. Il aurait affronté la Terre entière pour Nannaly et à vrai dire il l'a fait. Pour Nannaly, pour Euphemia. Je lui ai pardonné ce que je pensais impardonnable, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer, parce que le destin si cruel n'a gâté aucun de nous.

Cinquante année ont passé, cinquante année depuis sa mort, et je ne peux toujours pas pardonné à l'humanité le fait que nous ayons du tous souffrir pour sa sauvegarde à elle. Cinquante année que le masque de Zero recouvre le visage que l'on a plus jamais vu de Suzaku, encore un non-dits, encore un destin horrible. J'ai continué à travailler avec Lloyd et Rakushata pour Britania. Continué à travailler, à m'isoler, pour oublier que dehors tout se bâti sur un mensonge. Un mensonge parfait, le mensonge d'un héros.

Nina


End file.
